Annihilators Vol 1 3
| StoryTitle1 = Wraithfire | Writer1_1 = Dan Abnett | Writer1_2 = Andy Lanning | Penciler1_1 = Tan Eng Huat | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = June Chung | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Synopsis1 = The Wraith Queen, Volx, ambushes the Annihilators before parting the clouds blocking the Black Sun. To keep the Annihilators from interfering, she unleashes her Deathwings upon them. The Silver Surfer, recognizing that the Black Sun upsets universal balance, tries urging Quasar to stop this. However, Volx attempts to stop him and sticks her tongue-spike into the Surfer's forehead, intent on consuming him. But this allows the Surfer to peer into her mind and learn of her vast history, including when Doctor Dredd allied with her to manipulate Matriarch Brandy Clark into unleashing the Dire Wraiths upon Galador. Volx becomes so overwhelmed by his sheer power that she is forced to disconnect. With Volx subdued, Brandy attempts to charge and kill the Wraith Queen, only for the Surfer to stop her. He explains that Volx is psychically connected to her people and their desire to be freed has driven her insane. Therefore, they need her in order to enter Limbo, where Wraithworld has been imprisoned. He shows them that the Black Sun is beginning to fuse with Galador's sun and unless they place Wraithworld back in its orbit, Galador will be destroyed. Meanwhile, Brandy is placed in a holding cell right next to Dredd. Suddenly, one of the Spaceknights betrays the others and kills them, setting Dredd free. The Annihilators take Volx with them to Limbo, where they find the denizens of that planet, reduced to hideous creatures before of their diminished power. Volx attempts to rally her subjects to follow her, only to be stoned by them. The Annihilators are forced to protect her. And to make things worse, Immortus has discovered them and has unleashed and Army of the Ages to get them. Watching this from a scrying pool, Dredd, revealed to be actually a Skrull, reveals his plans to unleash Wraithworld while leaving the Annihilators and Galador to die. With the return of their Wraith cousins, he proclaims that the Skrull Empire shall be reborn again. | StoryTitle2 = It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World | Writer2_1 = Dan Abnett | Writer2_2 = Andy Lanning | Penciler2_1 = Timothy Green II | Inker2_1 = Timothy Green II | Colourist2_1 = Nathan Fairbairn | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Bill Rosemann | Synopsis2 = 24 fusion warheads are fired at Rocket Raccoon and Groot's ship. Luckily, they are able to escape via Timely Inc. teleportation system and into Halfworld. However, Rocket pauses when he recognizes many familiar faces, such Wal-Rus and Blackjack O'Hare. Suddenly, he is electrocuted by his ex-flame, Lylla and hooked up to a machine that unlocks his dormant memories. Rocket relearns of his past, in which he was chief of security in Halfworld. Halfworld was designed as an asylum, with anthropomorphic animal and clowns to be friendly and reassuring towards all of their patients. Everything was fine, until the day Barry Bauman aka Star-Thief, from Earth arrived. Star-Thief was a psychic who jumps from one body to the next. He caused chaos on Halfworld. To prevent him from escaping out into the galaxy, Rocket performed the greatest feat of all: he turns Halfworld into Star-Thief's greatest psychic prison with all its wardens as a combined biological key. To ensure that Star-Thief could never escape, Rocket had his memories of Halfworld wiped from his memory so that he could never be tempted to return. Blackjack apologizes for firing on Rocket, having feared that Star-Thief must have lured him back to set him free. Though Rocket reassures his old friend that there's nothing to worry about, Blackjack informs him that Judson Hakes recently went amok and jettisoned some clowns into space. Rocket then puts together that Star-Thief must have had the clowns purposely ejected to lure him back. Everyone rushes to Judson's side, where he is hooked up to virtual reality and it turns out he was possessed, forcing Groot to kill him. They then find that Star-Thief's host body has been dead for some time. And worse, Star-Thief has possessed all of Halfworld. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * * Army of the Ages Other Characters: * ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Deathwings * * Locations: * * * * * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Killer clowns * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The most powerful super team ever—that’s right, we said it—faces the threat of the infamous Dire Wraiths! But can a squad that includes Silver Surfer, Gladiator and Beta-Ray Bill defeat this diabolical race and the dark magic they are unleashing? Meanwhile, Rocket Raccoon and Groot zoom deeper into their adventure as Rocket’s secret and slightly crazy origin is revealed! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}